Celestial Heir : This is just the beginning
by Slience l.l
Summary: This is about a boy and a girl . They got lost after the fox's sudden attack. Their father got eaten by the fox so they are alone when the girl finds out she is the rightful heir to the throne. She needs the help of her brother and the wolf to defeat Edward or should I say The Shadow Trapper. Time is running out...Tick tock Tick Tock ... Each minute, darkness rises


Once upon a time... _In a world far away. In another dimension called Gelesis , exists magic. Animals were able to talk. All myths you knew came to life. All the fairy tales you had read...are real. Now now reader , we have much to tell you but this story in Gelesis is different...This..Is about.._

 _Narrator 2 : ( Male ) How dare you start to tell the reader the story?! We must finish the whole thing not just quickly say a few words and the story end!_

 _Narrator 1 : ( Female ) My ! Get a hold of yourself darling , I promise I won't tell the reader the story the short way!_

 _Narrator 2 : ( Male ) Right.. Like you would...Huff.._

 _Okay..So as we were saying.. This is about a girl and a boy that got lost in a forest..._

"Hey dad , how long more till we reach the strawberry bushes? I am starving! " Complains a boy in a blue medival styled outfit " We're almost there Joey boy,don't worry! Later we'll find a place to stay for the night and eat dinner! " says a man in a similar outfit the little boy was wearing. It seems that the boy was the man's son.

 _Narrator 2 : ( Male ) Heh ... Now is my turn! I can do wayyyy better._

 _Narrator 1 : ( Female ) Is that so? Wanna bet?_

 _Narrator 2 : ( Male ) Sure!_

 _Narrators : ( both of them ) Reader , at the end of the story . Tell me whose better ._

 _Narrator 1 : ( Female ) Me..Or..._

 _Narrator 2 : ( Male ) Me...!_

Now , back to the story. They were on their way while..A fox suddenly attacked them! Their loving father , loved them so much...He died just for his childrens safety. " Come on lil' brother! Quick ! Run! " yelled the boys older sister and together they flee. It was getting dark...And...Poor children! They got no where to go! Luckily his older sister was the one carrying all the equipment to stay for the night.

The beautiful moon sets and the glorious sun rises , the children are still sleeping soundly when...*creak* Quickly , Joey's older sister woke. She suspiciously looks around and needs to comfirm if they are safe. When a figure appeared , Joey's sister screamed and tugs at her brother's shirt to wake up and yells " QUICK LIL' BROTHER! A WOLF APPEARED QUICK! " " Just one more second Glenda...Zzzzz..ZzzZ...Zzzzzz..zz" begs the little boy and then dozes into his sleep again. " FINE! IF YOU WANT TO GET EATEN! " scolds his sister and for their safety . His older sister carried him and the equiments in the bag and runs away.. She was out of breath and faints.

 _Its pitch dark...I can't see anything...Where am I?_

 _*creak*_

 _Hello? Anyone out there...?_

 _PLEASE! ANYONE?_

 _IM LOST IN THIS DARKNESS!_

 _"Haha , you know well...I am here...You can sense well..! HAHAAA!"he laughs_

 _" Surrender your power to me and I'll let you go " He says sternly._

 _Wait.. What power?_

 _" Oh my dear , you know so little! I think its time I explain! You were actually born in Oxecer in Gelexis of course! You were the heir to the throne until...I..Got my revenge on your mother...Queen Elexa ! She commanded her soldiers to bring her daughter...which is you to somewhere safe while she battled me. She eventually lost and I ever since..Was on the hunt for you. My my! Look at how you've grown. You look alot like your beautiful mother except for the eye and hair color which is the same as your fathers..Ahh I love your midnight black hair especially but now lets get to business!" he says_

 _NO! I won't let you take whats suppose to be mine! I ..I can't believe it! MY OWN FAMILY LIED TO ME. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY...HOW COULD YOU?! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _" Oh my! Mad already? Oh well lets make this fast" he chuckles_

 _The stranger threw dark orbs at her and she dodged_

 _In exchange , she took all her strength and summoned the light dragon to attack him. After that..Everything went blank._

Glenda woke up gasping and sweating , she found out it was all a dream. " Thank god! " was all she said and when she turned around. She saw her brother siting beside a wolf. " OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK! JOEY WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO A WOLF?! " she screamed " well I find it very rude to scream at me considering me an animal " the wolf says gently. Glenda was so shocked,she fainted.

 **Hello there dear friends :)**

 **Im going to continue later :)**

 **Please wait!**

 **PLEASE STAND BY!**

 **THE STORY IS AFEW GAPS AWAY HERE. SO PLEASE SCROLL DOWN AND SEE :)**

 _Hello? Hello? Glenda? Wake up! Glendaa?! WooOooOOOOo? Glenda?_

" WHAT? " Glenda yelled , waking up.

" Hello again my lady " says the wolf calmly

" OH MY GOD! A WOLF CAN TALK! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH EHURfcfyhyfgvyufgivuyfgu" Once again , Glenda fainted...

"Glenda is the rightful heir to the throne!"

 _GLENDA!_

 _GLENDA!_

 _LONG LIVE TO QUEEN GLENDA!_

 _CHEERS!_

"*gasp* I...The rightful heir to the throne?" muttered Glenda

" Indeed yes " boomed the wolf " Dont 't faint yet my dear! I have been transformed into a wolf long ago.

"Oh...By who?" Glenda asked

" The ugly dark hearted Edward! He was the one who killed your family too! " Growled the wolf

" WHAT? I...I saw him in my dream. I dreamt that I had magic , defeating him . He also told me the true story " She says shocked.

"My...Well , lets train you how to use magic. You were destined to be queen and defeat Edward or should I say Shadow trapper." says the wolf

" Shadow trapper? Thats quite a odd name " complimented Glenda

" Indeed , he was given the nickname by the villigers " explains the wolf

" Okay , can we start the magic training now?" Asked Glenda

"Yes...You need to learn fighting bare hand first ! Now turn to your left , your hand straight ! Do not fear and imagine power going right through your veins . " instructed the wolf

" Okay! " says Glenda

 **Glenda** ** _will fight for her kingdom ._** **Glenda** ** _will make her kingdom proud._** **Glenda** ** _will be in history..._**

- **End-**

 **I thou Queen Glenda hast make peace!**

 _Hey guys , sorry I couldnt finish_ _ **the story!**_

 _ **I got exhausted after awhile!**_

 _ **T**_ _hanks for your understanding!_

 _Plus , The second part to continue the story is called Celestial Heir : Darkness Slayer , Darkness Vanished_

 _So thats all and bye!_

 _Like it? Please review and thanks :)_


End file.
